3 shots 1 thud
by hdawg.mahdi
Summary: . You’ve done this a thousand times. What’s the problem? Kevin thought to himself. But something was different this time… or someone. He looked into Joe's eyes for what felt like the last time. My first fic plz RR! More Joe bro than HM
1. Chapter 1: Bullets and Tear Ducts

DISCLAIMER I do not own Jonas Brothers or HM. My first fic plz RR

* * *

The fans are screaming now. The countdown has begun and the Jonas Brothers are heading for the stage. Kevin looks as his brothers. For some reason he is nervous. _You've done this a thousand times. What's the problem?_ Kevin thought to himself. But something was different this time… or someone. He had a strong feeling something ad was going to happen. He looked into Joe's eyes and felt it would be the last time he would. 

**JONAS! JONAS! JONAS!** The chanting grew louder.

"Come on Kevin. We can't keep them to long." Joe said to his brother in his happy-go-lucky tone.

They rushed to the stage and the song began. Finally Kevin began to relax, until one of the fans screamed out in horror. Then it all happened to fast. Three shots and one thud. Kevin and Nick looked towards the thud and saw their brother Joe laying there with a hole in his head. Nick just stood their petrified until another shot was heard. Then him and Kevin grabbed their brother and scrambled to back stage. The crowd began screaming louder as more shots were heard and finally cop sirens began to blare…

Twenty minutes later Kevin sat on a hospital bed. Not for Joe, he had already been announced dead, but for Nick. When the doctor came out he said Nick had fallen into state of coma usually caused by extreme horrific images. In Nick's case the sight of dead brother.

Kevin was in a state of confusion. He had no idea what was going on, why the shots had been fired, or where his parents were. As if he had been reading Kevin's thoughts their band manager came up and said, "I'm sorry about your brother's but I have even worse news. Two of the other shots that were heard hit your parents who had come on the stage to look for you. I don't really want to say this but the Joe bros are finished and I'm going to need my pay."

Kevin just looked at him in disbelief. "You filthy son of a bitch. Half of my damn family just died and you want money. Get the hell out of my sight before I get up and kill you myself!" The band manager new Kevin wasn't lying and quickly scampered out of the way.

Kevin looked back through the hospital window and saw his brother Nick curled up like a little kid, seemingly motionless except for a blink every minute or so. He though about his dead brother and his dead parents and with ought being able to hold it in any longer he began to cry. It had been the most he had ever cried. He didn't look up. Didn't look anywhere. With his head between his knees he just sat and cried.

After what felt like hours of crying he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Billy Ray trying to comfort him. He had been like a dad to him for years and now that's what Kevin wanted him to be. Miley was inside with Nick crying and trying to "wake" him up. He asked Billy Ray if any news had come about the guy who killed his family. Billy replied with a no but did show him a picture. A picture that was scarier than anything else he had seen. It was of the side of the building the concert was in. There was spray paint on the wall which read _you're next Nick. And Kevin, you are going to watch your little brother die. No hospital can keep me out…_ Kevin looked terrified as when he looked up from the picture Billy Ray had a black pistol aimed at his face. Then a shot was heard…

Ok that's my first chapter. If u want me to ;keep updating plz RR

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Miley's Secret

Expecting severe pain Kevin was startled as he was still fine. He opened his eyes to see Billy Ray fall down and his wounded body guard holding a gun. Miley ran out of the hospital room and saw her dead father. She saw the gun in his dead hands and knew what had happened. "My dad… the gunshot… I'm so sorry." Miley sobbed.

"Miley Cyrus please back away from Kevin. I don't want to have to shoot you to." The body guard said hastily. "Now!"

Miley backed away from Kevin and instantly the body guard had cuffed her. "Mr. Jonas we have to get out of here. Witnesses have claimed there were multiple people shooting the guns so we have no choice but to leave."

Kevin nodded, still startled and dazed. He ran and picked up his brother and ran to the body guard. Following him out of the building Jonas became surrounded by multiple body guards. He followed them into a black Mercedes Benz and waited for answers. They seemed to know his questions and quickly declared that no leads had been found for who else shot the bullets, 3 fans were killed, and its already hit every news paper and news channel in the nation. "Here Kevin your going to need this" stated one of the body guards handing him a black 9mm Browning pistol with 5 extra clips and strap. Kevin took the weapons and stared at him guessingly. "We are sorry to say this but with your parents dead and you underage you have no money to spend on body guards. This is our last meeting and we are only paid enough right now to drop you off at the safe house. Then its good buy. We know there are people coming after you and this is all we could offer."

The car screeched to a sudden halt at the safe house. A small one story bulletproof building stationed in the middle of nowhere. Well however nowhere you can get in California. Kevin grabbed his brother and the guards pushed out Miley. Then they sped away throwing a key chain out the window. It landed next to Kevin. He grabbed the keychain and headed for the door as Miley followed. Unlocking the door and walking in Kevin felt a slight chill of loneliness. "Look Kevin I'm really sorry but I promise I had nothing to do with this. Otherwise don't you think I would be sad about my father's death?" Kevin just nodded, still unable to speak. His mind flooded with questions._Why am I being hunted down? How long has Billy Ray been in on this? Can I trust Miley? what do I do know?_ Kevin finally spoke to Miley "I don't know who to trust right now. My brother is dead and the other one is in a coma. In the last hour the Jonas brothers have ended and I've become an orphan. Please just let me be alone with my brother for a little."

In one of the three rooms Kevin sat next to the still curled up Nick. "Nick please wake up. I need you right now. I can't get through this with ought you." Tears started to drip out of his eyes. Nick seemed two twitch for a second causing Kevin to look at his brother. Looking at his brother's eyes Kevin began to cry more as it felt like they said to him, "Kevin I'm sorry. I'm sorry I won't be with you and I am sorry I am leaving you alone. Kevin, I have always loved you and tommorow morning we won't be together anymore."

* * *

Miley looked around and saw that Kevin had dropped the key chain with the two keys on it lying on the floor. She bent down and picked it up and fiddled with a little trying to get the smaller key into the handcuff. Finally after about a minute or two she heard a click and the handcuffs opened up. Stretching her wrists a little she decided to explore. When Miley reached the door that she could hear crying from she stopped. She listened heartbroken for a little bit hearing Kevin cry because she knew it was her fault Joe had died. It was her that put up her father and Jackson and Oliver and Liley into this. She was the one who told them lies about the Jonas Brothers and how they were "messed up". Only because the Jonas Brothers began to get more attention than Hannah Montana. Suddenly she felt as if she had a change of heart. A change for the better but the feeling left quickly. She knew that everyone knew her and Nick were BF and GF and him dying would boost her sympathy level sky high. All she had to do is kill him, write him a song, and cry while she sung it. There was her ultimate fame. 

Miley jumped back as Kevin opened the door. Kevin knew she had heard him and he did not really care. He saw her un hand cuffed and began to question her until he realized he had dropped the keys in her reach. Quietly he walked away from Miley and into the kitchen. Pouring himself some water he glanced at the gun and clips on the table. He grabbed them and walked into the room beside his brother's and lied down on his bed. Miley walked in and sat next to him. "Look Kevin, I am really sorry about Nick and Joe and your Mom and Dad. i just thought you might wan't some company," she said in what Kevin heard as a flirty tone. Unable to respond he just lay there. Mile bent down to his ear and whispered into it, "Kevin, maybe I can help ease you up". Being in a half awake state he did not know what she ment. She placed her hand on his chin and began to kiss him. Kevin just wandered into it blankly until he realized what was happening.

"Miley what the fuck!" he yelled as he pushed her away. "You are supposed to be with Nick!"

Miley looked sorry and pathetic and replied" I'm sorry! I did not mean to but it just happened. IM SORRY!" she cried and ran out of the room. With ought admtiting Kevin knew inside that he kind of liked it.

* * *

After she heard Kevin snoring Miley quietly got up and sneeked into Nick's room. She saw Nick laying there with a sad look on his face. She went up close to him and sat down. "Oh Nick. Poor Nick. I am sooo truly sorry for this but you have to die" she said sarcasticly. " But you know you shouldn't die a virgin. Hmmm. Lets see what I can do." She unzipped Nick's pants and began to bend her head down... 

About ten minutes later she got up and said " Well Nick that was fun know back to business." She picked up a pillow next to Nick and began to suffocate him. She could feel a slight struggle but no more than a baby trying to pick up a pen. Suddenly she felt him go limp and knew that was the end of it. She got up happy with her work and turned around. To her surprise there was Kevin dumbfounded, staring a her in shock from the doorway.

* * *

Sorry the update took so long but i got side trakked. thx for the RR and plz do it again!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Help Me title it idk wat

I'm sorry it took me so long to update

I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I kinda forgot… sorry. But any way here is the next chapter.

"Oh Crap!" Miley screamed.

This seemed to knock the senses back into Kevin who ran at Miley and shoved her into the wall and grabbed her hands, rendering her unable to escape.

"How could you…" Kevin sobbed, " I… I… I'm GONNA KILL YOU!"

Kevin reached for her throat but Miley was quicker and dug her nail into Kevin's cheek. Kevin yelled in pain and grabbed for his cheek, wiping away the blood. Miley had already run for the door. Yelling in pain Kevin fell on the bed next to his dead brother. He tore off his shirt and used it to wipe his blood. Then he dropped the shirt and ran after Miley.

_Fuck!_, Miley thought to herself. _The doors locked. _Unable to get out of the house the regular way Miley broke the window on the side, causing the alarm to go off, and jumped out. Kevin heard the alarm and knew what had happened. He remembered the gun and walked out the front door. Unlike Miley he knew you had to push not pull.

"Sir there's a problem at the Jonas safe house! The alarm's gone off!" yelled one of the security guards at the California HQ of homeland defense.

"Call the house. See if anything is wrong" replied the officer who seemed to be in command.

"Sir there was no response!" yelled the first officer.

"That's not good… Send everyone! Now"

Miley was still running not daring to stop. She didn't know for sure what Kevin would do but she wasn't willing to find out. _Fuck Fuck Fuck! What do I do!. _Miley was running out breath and she could hear Kevin's foot steps in the distance. Running out of ideas she decided to take the bold option, facing Kevin. She stood were she was, waiting for him.

Kevin stumbled around in the dark until he saw Miley standing there. The instant he saw her he aimed his gun at her and began to cry. He was a little shocked that she didn't move. He walked straight up to her and placed the gun to her forehead. He heard sirens in the back. He felt his tears on his cheek. But nothing mattered now. His chance for revenge was here. Her dad tried to kill him and she killed his brother, but now he could even out the score. "Miley, before I kill you just tell me why?" Kevin cried. She stood silent. "Why!?" He couldn't take it anymore he put his finger on the trigger and then BAM! But Miley wasn't the one who fell. Kevin fell down clutching his stomach. Miley was holding the same gun her dad pointed him just hours ago.

Alright so there it is. My newest chapter. Srry it took so long. Tell me what you think!


End file.
